Cat and Mouse
by onlyheavenknows
Summary: "We both came from the ghetto. He became a protector of time and I became a taker. We used to be best friends. Now we're caught in a dangerous game of cat and mouse."


"You know we've got to stop soon. Especially you- you're practically rolling in years."

I threw my head back as I let out a laugh that echoed loudly against the bedroom walls. I've been told this multiple times. Actually, the same thing last week. Yet it always ended with obviously nothing stopped after a rather long night of fondling. But we we'rent worried, we had more than enough time to share.

Nearly seventeen hundred combined, about eleven hundred mine.

What can I say I like to have a lot of time on my hands.

Not all of it was stolen. No, Henry keeps my greed in check. Majority of it was won fair and square from gambles and games we played to keep ourselves busy. Or as he says to keep me out of trouble.

Henry Hamilton was both my savior and my best friend.

I grew up in the ghetto where seconds were crucial. I tried to live fairly and work my share to pay the bills. But too many close calls turned me to worse alternatives. All circling around the name of Fortis.

I did his dirty for him and he gave me a share of time. And at first it was great, but I wasn't made for that life.

I can't kill and soon enough became enough and I wanted out.

But if Henry hadn't have been their that night, I honestly don't know where I'd be.

Back then I was a few years fresh of twenty-five and Henry was pushing sixty. He shared his experience with me. Taught me more effective ways to earn my time and brought me to where I am now.

Yeah I still get sticky hands sometimes. But what can I say old habits die hard.

"Are you even listening to me?"

I let out a squeal as an arm snaked around my waist and brought me onto the bed. It wasn't long before my arms were pinned above my head and my pursuer pulled himself onto of me.

Did I say best friend? We'll he may be a little more than that. I mean after over forty years what do you expect?

I rolled my eyes as I shifted under his form," C'mon, Henry. How many times have you told me that? "

I'll admit over the years Henry has definitely spoiled me a little. But when you let someone have their way so many times you expect to win every time.

Bringing my lip between my teeth, I wiggled sensually under the figure making sure our bodies touched in as many places as possible. The grip on my arms flexed loose for a second before regaining its grip, but it was much looser than before.

Throwing my head back I met with deep pools of blue, already clouded with lust. You would think this would get harder every time. But I guess if you mess with a guy's right head you'd win every time.

" You know for someone who wants things to stop," I lifted my leg slowly to brush against the inside of his thigh," you're instigating a lot, Henry."

I let out a gasp as a rough hand gripped my leg and forced it down onto the bed. Whatever I happened to see in his eyes was gone and a goofy smile was on his face.

"You didn't think that was going to work again did you, Haeven. I might not look it but I'm over a half a century older than you. And you know what they say, experience comes with age, sweetheart." And with a quick peck to the cheek, he was off the bed and collecting his clothes from around the floor.

I let out a groan as I sunk into the bed. Okay so maybe I was getting a little cocky.

"Get dressed. "

I sat up in shock as a garment landed on my stomach. Henry walked past the foot of the bed with a toothbrush hanging from the side rolling his eyes. Tossing a shirt towards my head he retreated back to the bathroom," Get up. I'm taking you out"

That's the one thing I loved about Henry. He understood that having a lot of time didn't make you rich. It just gave you more time to use it for opportunities. While the 'rich' wasted their time sleeping in or on expensive cars and houses, we used our time to experience new things.

We may have the time to waste but why waste it when their are so many ways to spend it?

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm forever the queen of unfinished projects. But in my defense, I do update if the demand is high enough. Anyway, any write out there knows about random spurts of inspiration you just have to get written down. I just like to share it with you for feedback. I'm full of so many ideas, but I like to hear the opinions of others to know if I'm going in the right direction.**

**So review/favorite/follow either will be much appreciated and let me know that you enjoyed.**

**Thanks so much, OHK 3**


End file.
